Plus qu'un amant
by Gwendal Rowlkien
Summary: Tony va se marier avec Pepper. Steve a du mal à digérer la nouvelle. OS Stony (Steve x Tony). WARNING - les césures n'ont pas été prises en compte, du coup y a deux moment où votre cerveau va faire "KESKISSEPASSE LA OH D8" mais tout va bien, pas d'inquiétude !


**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers de Marvel et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont la propriété exclusive de Stan Lee et quelques autres. Tout ce que je possède est cette histoire, et quelques vêtements de Steve...

 **Note** **:** J'ai eu l'idée de ce one shot suite à un rêve. Je suis actuellement en train de trier les 22 000 et quelques photos de mon portable (je suis un grand fanboy), dont 4 000 de Marvel / DC, et ça a influencé mon sommeil... Donc voilà, enjoy !

 **Couple** **:** Stony – Steve Rogers x Tony Stark.

 _ **Tu vas me manquer.**_

Steve regarda longuement l'enveloppe qu'il avait posée sur la table basse de son salon. Il savait de qui elle venait. Et il avait peur de l'ouvrir, car il était presque certain de ce qu'il allait y trouver. Non, il ne s'attendait pas à une lettre de menace, ni une trop grosse facture, ni même le courrier d'une admiratrice en chaleur, encore moins une lettre provenant d'un ami, car il en avait peu, et la plupart d'entre eux étaient morts. Non, il s'attendait à une de _ses_ lettres.

Captain America soupira et souleva l'enveloppe des ses doigts tremblants. Si celle-ci était parfaitement blanche, la carte qu'elle renfermait ne l'était absolument pas. Rose et crème légèrement criarde, des lettres dorées, une écriture fine, et une photo au centre... Absolument pas _son_ genre.

 _Virginia Pepper Potts_

 _et_

 _Anthony Edward Stark_

 _sont heureux de vous convier à leur mariage_

 _le 28 juin de cette année,_

 _à la tour_

 _Stark Industries_

 _Tenue adéquate requise et obligation de s'amuser !_

Sur l'image étaient représentés Pepper et Tony, se souriant l'un à l'autre durant leurs fiançailles qui eurent lieu quelques semaines plus tôt. Le regard de Pepper était pétillant, et celui de Tony irradiait d'amour.

C'était bien trop douloureux pour Steve. Il déchira la carte et la jeta rageusement dans la corbeille située plus loin à côté de son bureau, puis s'assit lourdement dans son canapé, la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il en souffrait autant. Tony l'avait pourtant prévenu dès le début.

 _Tu dois savoir que Pepper passe avant tout, Steve. Elle est mon tout._

Tony était le tout de Steve. Tony n'était pas qu'un plan cul. Steve aurait voulu faire des choses avec lui, aller au cinéma, aller au restaurant en amoureux, fêter Noël rien qu'avec lui, fêter la Saint Valentin comme un vrai couple, partir en vacances à l'autre bout du monde... Il aurait voulu être plus qu'un amant, plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un coéquipier.

Mais au lieu de tout ça, il n'avait été _que_ son amant. C'était plus qu'espéré, certes, tout le monde ne peut pas prétendre être l'amant ou la maîtresse d'Iron Man, après tout. Mais le blond était _réellement_ tombé amoureux du play-boy. Il avait pris conscience de son amour pour son coéquipier à l'instant même où Tony avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce soir-là, Tony avait raccompagné Steve après une mission, et Tony, ayant décidé de rester bavarder un peu, avait bu comme un trou. Steve l'aurait volontiers rejoint dans l'alcool, mais quoiqu'il fasse, il n'avait plus la possibilité de se saouler à cause du sérum du super-soldat. En se réveillant le lendemain, Steve était tombé définitivement amoureux, il en était certain, et Tony était tombé du lit : l'incompréhension avait vite laissé place au plaisir cependant, car Steve l'avait embrassé.

Durant deux ans, Captain America et Iron Man avaient été amants, se rejoignant le plus souvent chez Steve pour plus de discrétion, mais parfois Tony demandait à Jarvis, qui était dans le secret, de verrouiller tous les accès à son laboratoire, de n'ouvrir à personne, puis prenait Steve sur le bureau. Le blond avait rarement pris le plus jeune, car celui-ci n'était pas trop à l'aise et se sentait vulnérable lorsqu'il était en dessous, au contraire de Steve qui avait déjà eut cette habitude avec Bucky avant la guerre.

Car tout comme Steve acceptait le fait que Pepper soit officiellement la petite amie d'Iron Man, Tony n'avait fait aucune remarque lorsque Steve lui avait dit que Bucky n'était pas simplement son meilleur ami à l'époque, mais aussi son "petit ami".

Puis, trois mois plus tôt, Tony avait annoncé à Steve qu'il allait demander Pepper en mariage, et qu'ils ne pourraient plus continuer à se voir pour cette raison. Steve avait accusé le coup, mais le sevrage fut particulièrement douloureux. Les petites habitudes qu'ils avaient pris tous les deux n'avaient plus lieu d'être, et Steve en souffrait, tout comme Tony de son côté. Il y avait un manque, et chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, une tension prenait place, et cette tension devenait sexuelle dès l'instant où ils se retrouvaient seuls.

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasse ça, Tony,_ lui avait dit un jour Steve alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans le laboratoire.

Steve avait fixé le plan de travail sur lequel ils avaient l'habitude de faire l'amour, et Tony avait failli céder à la tentation : il avait viré tout le matériel, tous les documents, et avait plaqué Steve. Mais au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, Jarvis prévint Tony que Bruce et Pepper approchaient. De justesse, Steve s'était redressé, et tous deux s'étaient mis à se jeter des injures.

Cette soi-disant querelle justifiait parfaitement le soudain changement entre les deux hommes. Le seul qui n'était apparemment pas dupe était Bruce, mais il avait juré à Tony de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit, sauf peut-être sous la torture. Mais de ce côté, Hulk ne risquait rien.

Captain America gara sa Harley dans le hangar situé derrière la tour Stark. Vêtu d'un costard pour le mariage de Tony, il se sentait mal. Il détestait mettre des costards. Il aurait préféré venir avec son uniforme de soldat, mais il s'était dit que tout le monde l'aurait trouvé ridicule.

Ce fut Bruce qui l'accueilli dans le vestibule, lui disant que la cérémonie se passait au dernier étage. Ils se complimentèrent mutuellement sur leurs vêtements, Bruce lui parla d'une avancée technologique remarquable et Steve lui posa des questions à ce sujet, persuadé que ça l'aiderait à oublier pourquoi il se trouvait ici.

– Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre Tony et toi, tu sais, fit Bruce une fois dans l'ascenseur.

– La querelle ? Ce n'était rien de bien méchant, répondit Steve en haussant les épaules.

– Steve, je sais que vous étiez amants.

– Comment tu as su ?

– Je vous ai surpris vous embrassant dans la salle de sport une fois. Je n'ai rien dit à personne.

– Je vois.

Steve se mura dans le silence. Ce baiser partagé dans la salle de sport avait été un des plus mémorables : ç'avait été un baiser particulièrement doux, empreint d'amour. Après ce baiser, Steve s'était persuadé que Tony allait se rendre compte que Pepper n'était pas son tout, finalement. Mais malheureusement, ça n'avait pas été le cas…

Le dernier étage était noir de monde, et Steve se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise. Les chaises disponibles étaient réservées à des personnes âgées, aussi Steve dû-t-il rester debout et il chercha Thor du regard, tandis que Bruce rejoignait Tony, probablement pour lui dire qu'il était arrivé.

Finalement, Steve apprit que la cérémonie ne commençait que dans vingt minutes et, ne trouvant pas Thor, quitta l'étage, certain que sa présence n'était pas indispensable. Il alla dans l'étage réservé aux Avengers : celui-ci était vide.

– Tu compte rester cacher ici durant tout le mariage ?

– Salut Tony.

Le play-boy rejoignit le plus vieux et le força à le regarder. Les yeux bleus plongèrent dans ceux, marrons, du plus petit. Un silence s'installa, mais il n'était pas gênant. Il semblait que toutes les peines endurées durant ces trois mois disparaissaient peu à peu. Les deux hommes se sentirent d'abord apaisés, puis une tension familière s'installa entre eux.

Steve n'y tint plus, et Tony ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher : le soldat empoigna Iron Man et s'empara de ses lèvres avec un passion qu'il avait refoulée bien trop longtemps. Le baiser n'était ni doux, ni fougueux, il était simplement parfait. Il était le dernier baiser que les deux Avengers échangeaient. Il dura une minute, puis deux, puis trois, et enfin leurs lèvres respectives se séparèrent, car tous deux étaient hors d'haleine.

– Tu vas me manquer, Tony…, murmura Steve dans le silence qui les enveloppait, alors qu'il posait son front sur celui de son ancien amant.

– Je suis désolé, Steve, fit Tony sur le même ton.

– Moi Anthony Stark, je te reçois, Pepper Potts, comme épouse et je te promets de rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

– Moi, Pepper Potts, je te reçois, Anthony Stark, comme époux et je te promets de rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

– Par leurs consentements mutuels, dit alors le prêtre, je les déclare unis aux yeux de tous par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Steve quitta la tour Stark juste après la cérémonie, car il ne trouva pas le courage d'aller féliciter les mariés, et aussi parce qu'il trouvait cela bien trop douloureux. Il savait que dorénavant, plus rien ne serait comme avant entre Tony et lui.


End file.
